Beauties VS Brains
by O.SarahBear.O
Summary: Calypso (the Regina George of Goode) likes Percy, and everybody knows it. Calypso gets EVERY boy she wants, but she just can't seen to get Percy wrapped around her finger. When Annabeth and Percy start falling for each other, Calypso will do anything to stop it. She intends to make Annabeth's life a living hell until she's got Percy, but would he ever love her? (not demigods)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :) Before you read, I wanted to let you know that I know this chapter is really bad but I've always found it harder to start stories than to end them :/ I hope you enjoy :)**

Annabeth walked through the familiar doors of GoodeHigh School, immediately greeted by the warmth of the crowded corridors and the chatter of gossiping students. She smiled. She loved Goode, it was like her second home. It was the first day back at school after the Christmas holidays, and she was finally a sophomore, which meant no more seniors pulling pranks on her. She looked around for Thalia, who she hadn't seen at all for the break. Thalia had been in Rome with her mother visiting her brother half-brother Jason. Jason attends a boarding-school in Rome. Even after his dad died, he refused to leave Rome, he just stayed at his school all year round. Thalia had been gone for the whole six weeks, and Annabeth missed her like crazy.

She looked around the school halls for her bestie before she saw her leaning against her locker talking to Silena. She pushed passed everyone while apologising, getting a "watch it!" or "ew, don't touch me you freak," as a response.

"Thalia!" she cried as she pounced on her friend, giving her a bone-crushing squeeze.

"Annie!" Thalia called back, returning the hug. Annabeth eventually released her grip on Thalia and gave Silena a hug too.

"Hey Silena," Annabeth smiled at her.

"Hi Annabeth," Silena greeted. "Thalia was just telling me about some cute boy she met in Rome that she likes." Silena smirked at Thalia.

"I don't like him! We're just friends, ok?"

"Oh really? The way you were talking about his, 'adorable, short brown hair' or his 'eyes that looked like a chocolate river' or 'amazing taste in music'." Silena and Annabeth laughed, while Thalia's cheeks turned red.

"So, who's this, 'cute boy' you met?" Annabeth asked.

"No one," Thalia said while Silena answered, "Nico di Angelo," at the same time. Thalia rolled her eyes. Annabeth opened her locker and put all her books away except her Algebra textbook for first period.

"Thalia, you have to tell me everything that happened!" Annabeth demanded.

"Nothing happened, we're just friends!"

"I don't mean about Nico, I mean about your time in Rome!"

"Oh right," Thalia said. Before she could answer, the bell rang. They ran to the classroom and made it just before their teacher arrived. The lesson went torturingly slow. What could be worse than having maths for first period on a Monday morning on the first day back at school with a horrible teacher? Not much. When the class eventually ended, they left Mr D's classroom and headed to Chiron for History. History was always Annabeth's favourite subject, mostly because Chiron was the teacher but also because he made it interesting. Everyone took their seats. Annabeth ended up with Thalia sitting on her right, but unfortunately Calypso on her left. Calypso was on of the 'popular girls' in school along with Clarrise and Drew. 'Popular' meaning they were pretty but mean, and wore short skirts and revealing shirts that boys drooled over. Ew.

"So Annabeth," Calypso turned to her and looked her up and down in disgust, "I see you still haven't found a fashion sense, or any friends."

"So Calypso," Annabeth remarked, "I see you still haven't found a shirt that isn't three sizes too small, or a boyfriend," she retorted. Calypso was always hitting on the hot guys at school, especially Percy Jackson. She had a huge crush on him, and everyone knew it, but no boy actually wanted to be with her. Calypso was furious. As she opened her mouth to say something, Chiron walked through the door.

"Good morning class," Chiron voiced happily.

"Good morning Chiron," the class chimed. Everyone used to call him Mr Brunner, but Chiron preferred his first name. He said 'Mr Brunner' made him feel old, but she thought it was because it reminded him of his late wife.

"It's the first day back to school today, so I'm not going to make you do much. I'm going to pair you up for an assignment that we will work on next session. You will have to do the rest of it in your own time. All you have to do today is talk to your partner about the assignment. I've tried to partner you up with someone you don't usually talk to," Chiron picked up a sheet of paper lying on his desk. "The partners are: Silena and Charlie," Silena smiled at that, she had a secret crush on Charlie, "Drew and Connor, Rachel and Travis, Thalia and Malcolm," he went on to name some more partners until there was only Percy, Grover, Calypso and Annabeth: two hot guys, a slut and a nerd. Calypso smirked at Annabeth, and then fluttered her eyes at Percy who turned away in disgust. Annabeth tried not to laugh and Calypso glared at her. "and lastly, Calypso and Grover, and Percy and Annabeth." All of the girls looked at Annabeth with jealousy. Any girl would have paid to be Percy's partner, but I guess it was only Annabeth who didn't really care.  
"Ok class, move around so you're sitting with your partner and I will inform you of the assignment," the next two minutes consisted of people arguing if they or their partner were going to move seats, and the scraping of desks as they were pushed together. Annabeth ended up moving next to Percy.

"This semester, we will be studying Greek Mythology. For this assignment you will need to research the twelve Olympians. Each Olympian must have two pages of information. You must include how they were born, who their family is and their relationships to the other gods and what domain they rein power over. The rest of the information you need you will have to find yourself. You may present it handwritten or printed. You do not need to start this session, but you at least have to discuss it."

Annabeth turned to Percy, "So, first things first; how do you want to present it?"

"Um….I dunno know… probably handwritten; I don't type fast" Percy admitted

"Alrighty," Annabeth was about to continue until she caught Calypso and Drew glaring at her. Annabeth smiled at them sweetly, "can I help you?" They both rolled their eyes and turned back to their partners. Annabeth heard Percy laugh.

"I'm glad you're my partner; all the other girls just stare at me the whole time instead of concentrating on what we're supposed to be doing. But not you, you seem normal," Percy smiled at her.

"Well, that's because I don't chase after cute boys. I don't care about boyfriends like everyone else. Now come on, we've got work to do"

The rest of the session passed quickly. They had Gym next period with coach Hedge. Hedge was a fun teacher, but he tended to be a bit demanding at times and insisted on calling everybody 'cupcake'. They were swimming this lesson, so while Drew, Calypso and Clarisse wore bikinis, every other girl with enough common sense to know it's winter and even though it's a warm day, the pools would be cold, wore one-pieces. The boys just wore swimming trunks, some wearing gym shirts. Annabeth was a pretty good swimmer. I mean, she wasn't the best; but she wasn't bad either. They raced in groups of 5, and they had to do 4 laps in their lane and finish first to win. If you lost, you joined the rest of the class in the bleachers and the other 4 raced again, and they repeat until there's a single winner. The winner of each of these races versed each other and the winner and runner-up of the race were team captains for next sessions basketball match.

The first group was Thalia, Annabeth, Drew, Calypso and Rachel. Annabeth was just in front of Calypso when she won. It was close. The next people to race were Clarisse, Silena, Piper, Katie and Zoë. It was close between Clarisse and Zoë, but Zoë won.

Next were the boys. The first ones to race were Chris, Luke, Will, Travis and Connor. Luke won by a long-shot.

The last race was Percy, Leo, Grover, Malcolm and Charlie. At the start, Percy was just in the lead with Charlie behind him. Percy started to speed up, and soon he had overlapped everyone and won the race before the others had even finished their third lap. Everyone cheered, especially Drew and Calypso. Clarisse was probably one of the only girls who hated Percy, which was why she was dating Chris. They both had a mutual hate for him. Annabeth hopped down fro the bleachers and positioned herself on the diving board, ready to go. She was next to Percy and Zoë. She was a little worried, because Luke and Zoë were really good swimmers too.

"Ready cupcakes?" coach Hedge called from the bleachers. He readied his air horn above his head and started counting down. "Three…two…one…GO!" coach Hedge honked his horn as he shouted go, and Annabeth dived off the board into the water. She cleared the lane no problem, before she realised she was behind everybody. She sped up and on the third lap was tying with Zoë and Luke, while Percy was halfway through his 4th lap. She expected he would win. She didn't know how good a swimmer Percy was until today, and he was amazing! Just as they finished their third lap and started their fourth, Percy finished the race and Zoë was falling behind. In the end, Percy and Luke were the winners. The class applauded and cheered.

"Well done Percy and Luke! You two are the captains of the basketball teams for next session!" coach Hedge announced. Everyone left to go have quick showers and get dressed before heading outside for their break.

"Good job Annabeth!" Silena congratulated her as they headed outside to sit under their tree. It was a Red Maple that was near the edge of the school. It provided a lot of shade on a sunny day, and you could see the whole courtyard. Just outside of the school were wooden picnic tables that students ate at for lunch. They were worn away and had graffiti scratched into it. They could see a group of girls sitting their gossiping like they usually did. The rest of the courtyard was just a plain oval with a basketball court, soccer (or football, whatever you prefer) goals and AFL posts. In the distance, you could see Luke and Chris with a couple of Seniors picking on some Freshman.

Luke and Chris were popular at school: they were good-looking, Luke was captain of the football team, but they were bullies. Witch is exactly why they were 'popular'. Because everyone was scared of them, except Percy, Grover and Charlie. They stood up for the students Luke and Chris picked on, that's why they were popular, everyone genuinely liked them.

"Ugh, look who's coming," Thalia moaned, pointing at three girls heading towards them. And who were they? You guessed it. Drew, Calypso and Clarisse, and surprisingly, Rachel.

"Why are you sitting under our tree?" Calypso asked, raising her shaved-and-drawn-back-on eyebrows at them.

"What?" Thalia snapped at them. She always used harsh words against them, but Annabeth just outwitted them. Silena usually just stared them down. Silena used to be really good friends with them until they acted better than everybody else. Silena usually just threatened them as if she knew something about them that no one else did, and that always seemed to shut them up.

"Our tree. Why are you trying to kill it with your presence?" Drew remarked. Annabeth just rolled her eyes. "Since when was this your tree?"

"Since we want it to be," Rachel put in. Looks like she had joined the dark side too. That didn't really affect them though; they had never exactly been friends with Rachel.

"It's not your tree. We've been sitting here since we came to Goode." Silena replied calmly.

"Really? I didn't know that," Drew lied. There was no way that during the two years they had been at Goode that she had never seen them sitting there.

"You're Asian, aren't you supposed to know everything?" Annabeth retorted. Drew narrowed her eyes at Annabeth.

"At least I'm not a dumb blonde," she hissed.

"Who would know, you've died your hair so many times no one knows its original colour anymore," Annabeth sassed. Win! Drew rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she muttered, walking away.

Annabeth smiled. She always won these conversations.

"Watch your back, Chase," Clarisse said coldly.

"Will do, La Rude," Annabeth replied sarcastically.

"You'll pay, don't you worry Chase," Rachel told her.

"I already pay for things myself, unlike you, who gets her rich daddy to,"

"Look out," was all Rachel said as she turned around and caught up with her friends.

"What was that about?" Annabeth voiced.

"I dunno, they're probably just jealous that you're partners with the hottest dude in school and they're not. They're always talking about him

"Since when did Rachel hang out with them?" Silena asked.

"I'm not sure…" Annabeth had no idea why she was hanging with them.

"Probably as soon as she learned that's she's a skank and that she should be with her people," Thalia offered. It was true; Rachel had started to wear heels and short skirt

at the end of last year, and she had always tried to flirt with the boys. No one knew why, though. Everyone just thought she'd turned into a slut like Calypso.

"I have a feeling we'll find out soon," Annabeth

**Dat clichéd ending ;)**

Thank you so much for reading :D I don't like in America so I have no idea how they're high schools work, sorry if I get anything wrong :( And I know this was bad but I did try to make it readable :) I have been wanting to write a Percy Jackson fanfic for a long time. Anyways, please R&R and tell me what you think :) constructive criticism and story ideas are always welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2 (What an original title)

**I know it's not as good or as long as the other one, but I hope you guys still enjoy :) And thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed, it really made my day.**

For the rest of the break, Thalia told them about her time in Rome. She had travelled to the Colosseum, Trevi Steps and the Pantheon.

"You wanna know what the best part was?" Thalia asked sarcastically, "when my mum tried to get rid of me every time my back was turned. I really hate her," Thalia and her mother never got along; especially when since her mum had become an alcoholic. When Thalia's dad died, Ms Grace was an emotional wreck and eventually turned to alcohol to relieve her pain. I think that's one of the reasons Jason won't move back in with them.

"At least you've gone to Rome! I would love to go there." Silena fantasized.

"Yeah well when you do, make sure you don't take a psychotic mother with you," Thalia muttered.

"We'd better head back now, I don't want to be late for Ms Dodd's class, especially on the first day," Annabeth suggested. Ms Dodd's was their horrible French teacher who always found a way to ruin their day. When they entered her classroom, Ms Dodd's stared them down with her beady little eyes. Ugh, she was so ugly! The bell sounded and everyone took their seats.

"Shut up and listen!" Ms Dodds shouted at the class. This was going to be a long day.

Annabeth collapsed onto her bed. It had been a long, hard and extremely boring day. Luckily she hadn't had any more run-ins with Calypso and her friends, but she did catch them constantly staring at Percy and Charlie. Annabeth hopped of her bed and moved to her desk. Ms Dodds had decided to give them a pile of boring and simple homework already. She whipped out the homework and a pen and got to work. There were 6 pages she had to complete, but they were easy things like, 'translate this sentence to French/English' or 'put these words into a sentence'. In less than 30 minutes, she was done.

She heard the front door open and close downstairs. She heard giggles and feet running up the stairs and immediately locked her door before the brats could get in.

"Annabeth!" she heard her step-mum Sue yelled from downstairs, "why are there dishes in the sink! Get down here and sort it out!" Annabeth rolled her eyes and went downstairs to deal with it. She ended up vacuuming the living room, sweeping the kitchen, and folding the washing. Her step-mum made Annabeth do everything while she sat outside smoking and taking swigs from a flask.

It took her a while but Annabeth had finally finished her chores and went upstairs to find that she had left her bedroom door open. Instinctively she checked every inch of her room to make sure nothing had happened. When she thought it was okay, she turned to her desk to put her pen and her homework away when she realised it wasn't there.

"Bobby and Matthew!" she screamed, charging into their room, "What have you done with my homework!"

"We didn't do anything!" they faked innocence. They always messed with her like this.

"Give it back!" Annabeth screamed, searching their rooms for signs of her homework. If she didn't have it in for next session, she would be in big trouble.

"WHAT"S GOING ON!" Sue barged into the room.

"Annabeth's accusing us of taking her homework when we didn't!" Bobby tried to sound as convincing as possible."

"Yeah, and she kept screaming at us that she would hurt us!" Matthew lied and pretended to cry.

"ANNABETH! How dare you threaten my children!" Sue ensued with horrible curse words that no amount of soap in the world could cleanse her of. She grabbed Annabeth by her ponytail and yanked her of the room. Sue pushed her into Annabeth's room and slammed the door after her. Annabeth landed on the corner of her desk and fell on the floor. "OW!" Annabeth clutched her side as she stood up and sat on the edge of her bed. She was definitely going to have a bruise in the morning.

She was used to Sue pushing her around and doing her bidding, though she hated it. She couldn't do anything about it; Sue always used violence to fix her problems, and she threatened her not to tell her dad about it.

Out of her peripheral vision, she saw something being slipped under the door. She realised it was an envelope and picked it up. She inspected its contents and found her homework ripped into pieces. Oh, she would get those little spawns of devil back alright.

The next day at school, Annabeth met Thalia outside of the building.

"Hey Thals," Annabeth said, looking around for her other friend, "Where's Silena?"

"I think she's inside with Charlie working on their assignment."

They entered the school and got ready for their first class, English. English was boring, all they did was worksheets with information they had learned years ago. After two torturingly long periods of algebra and science, they finally had a break. They went back to their tree and watched the students, but particularly one, red-headed girl who seemed to be attempting to flirt with Charlie. She was playing with her hair and biting her lip, resting her weight on one leg with her hand on her hip. *Gags*.

"No one steals my man," Silena said, standing up. Annabeth tried not to laugh. Annabeth and Thalia stood up too and followed Silena.

Charlie and Rachel were standing next to the picnic tables. Charlie looked awkward; he obviously didn't want to talk to Rachel, but he was too nice to just tell her to go away. You could tell by his face that he wanted her to shut up, but then again that's how everyone looks when they see her.

"Wait here," Silena told them once they had gotten closer to them. Annabeth and Thalia stood where they were and watched Silena walk up to the pair.

"Hey, Charlie," she smiled at him warmly, "So are we still meeting up after school?"

"Um... what?"

"We're meeting at Starbucks after school, remember?" Silena raised her eyebrows at him. Usually Silena could just look at a guy a certain way and he'd do whatever she says; Silena was beautiful.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, we're still on," Charlie stammered. He was confused, he didn't remember organizing a date with Silena, but hey, at least he didn't have to talk to Rachel any longer!

"I'll see you at 4 then. Bye," Silena gave him one last smile before she went back into Goode. Thalia and Annabeth raced after her. Annabeth looked back on last time before going inside and saw Rachel glaring at them before going to find her friends.

"Did you just score a date with Charlie?" Thalia asked incredulously, "Wow."

"Yeah, well, at least he stopped talking to Rachel. I'll need to explain that to him later."

"Why? You're going on a date with your crush, don't ruin it by saying it was a plan to save him from talking to Rachel!" Annabeth chimed in.

"Yeah, but we hadn't planned it before, that's why I need to explain. If I don't I'll seem like one of those girls who just take advantage of guys, and I don't want to be like that." That's what Annabeth loved about Silena. She never took advantage of her beauty; she was always modest, unlike Calypso, Drew, and now Rachel.

The bell rang, and they raced to class for History.

Annabeth sat next to Percy and they began they're project. They decided to write down what they already knew about the twelve Olympians before they started researching.

"So, what do you know about the Olympians, because I know nothing," Annabeth asked Percy.

"Nothing? I thought you would at least know something about them. I kinda know their names what they're gods of." Annabeth got a piece of paper and a pen ready, and Percy told her what he knew, "Zeus is the god of the sky, and King of the gods. Hera is the goddess of marriage and family, she's Queen of the gods. Poseidon is god of the sea. Demeter is goddess of agriculture and the seasons. Dionysus is the god of wine. Apollo is the god of prophecies, the light, the sun and music. Hades is the god of the Underworld. Ares is the god of war. Athena is the goddess of battle strategy and wisdom. Hephaestus is the god of fire and forgery. Hermes is the god of thieves and games. He's the messenger god. And lastly, Aphrodite is the goddess of love, beauty and desire."

"Jeez, how do you know this?"

"My father gave me a book about Ancient Greece when I was younger…" Percy trailed off. Annabeth knew not to ask any more about his father, it seemed like a touchy subject. For the rest of the lesson they went researched more in-depth of what they Olympians were gods over. Before she knew it, class was over and they were heading to study hall. Percy and Annabeth had scheduled for Annabeth to go to his house at 3 after school to work on their assignment again.

While the three were at there lockers, Rachel, Drew and Calypso made a re-appearance.

"So, I've heard you've got a date with Charlie tonight," Rachel addressed Silena, "Are you sure? Because Charlie didn't see to remember any date when you asked him about it,"

Silena rolled her eyes, "What do you guys want?" Silena asked them.

"Well, you know what I want," Calypso turned to Annabeth, "I want Percy."

"And I want Charlie," Rachel told Silena, "And we're going to have them, whether you like it or not,"

"Uh.., you can have Percy. I don't like him like that," Annabeth put in, "But the thing is, he doesn't want you, and either does anyone else."

"Well no one seems to want you either. No one likes nerds," Drew chimed in.

"No one likes slags," Thalia countered.

"The point is, we are going to have them, and I don't care what we have to do. You better leave them to us," Calypso said.

"How about...No." Silena answered.

"Then suffer the consequences. We warned you." They turned around and strutted of to Study Hall.

"Well," Thalia turned to her friends, "That sucks."

**:/ Please let me know how I did and any suggestions on how to make it better :) You guys are awesome! Stay cool :)**

**PS- I'll be gone for 5 days without any access to my laptop to write so the next chapter won't be up for over a week, sorry!**


	3. Basketball match xsalqdpo-wqcdw-c

**I'm back :D I already did half of this chapter the night before I left and the other half today, so sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Enjoy :)**

"Who do they think they are? They can't just claim people as their own, that's creepy," Annabeth said.

"No one is stealing Charlie from me, especially not them," Silena assured them. She really liked Charlie, that was for sure.

"Speaking of you and Charlie, did you tell him why you pretended you had a date?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, he seemed a little disappointed when I told him, he said, "does that mean we're not going on a date tonight?' as if he was looking forward to it," Silena said cheerfully, "So of course I told him we could still go if he wanted. I have a real date with Charlie Beckendorf tonight…" Silena went into her little dream-land. She did this whenever she fantasized about boys she liked or the 'cute dress' she saw in the mall **(do Americans say mall? We just say shops in 'Straya)**. Thalia clicked her fingers in front of Silena's face.

"Earth to Silena! Are you there?" Thalia joked, "Well, I'm glad for you. Rub it in Rachel's face as much as possible."

"I will, don't worry," Silena smirked, thinking about all the ways she could make Rachel jealous. She could flirt with Charlie; she could kiss Charlie, or even-

"Silena! You're doing it again!" Annabeth said.

"Right. Sorry," Silena apologised as they made their way to Study Hall. Most students were working on their History assignments of French homework that they didn't get finished (or hadn't been torn to shreds by twin devils). She went to find Percy and found him sitting in a corner with Charlie and Silena.

"Hey Percy," she said, taking the seat next to him. She was well aware of Calypso's eyes burning into her. "Do you want to start the assignment now or wait until 3?" she asked.

"Better to do as much of it as we can now, then it won't take as long later," Percy pointed out. While Charlie and Silena awkwardly flirted while doing homework, Percy and Annabeth tried to find the Olympians relationship's with each other. When the bell rang, they were half-way through with their assignment.

Calypso, Drew, Rachel and Clarisse didn't cause them any trouble at lunch time. They stayed their distance, but glared at them every once in a while to try and intimidate them. But, the thing is, the only one of the four that could ever be intimidating is Clarisse, while Annabeth, Thalia and Silena could scare the bejeezuz out of them with one look. As the bell rang, Annabeth realised she didn't have her French homework. When she told her friend her dilemma, Thalia said, "take mine and put your name on it instead."

"What? But then you'll get in trouble!" Annabeth pointed out.

"Eh, what's another detention to me? I'm used to them by now," Thalia said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! Now hurry up before I change my mind and ruin your perfect school record." Annabeth rolled her eyes and took the homework.

"I don't care if it's clean or not, I just haven't gotten a detention before," Annabeth said.

"Goody-two-shoes," Thalia joked.

"Hey! I am not a goody-two-shoe."

"Smarty-pants."

"This is a skirt, not pants," Annabeth pointed to her blue skirt.

"Party-pooper," Thalia said. At that moment, Thalia tripped over and landed on a younger girl's S+E project. She fell onto the cold ground on top of the cardboard diagram. When she rolled over, there were pine tree leaves in her hair and a pinecone glued to her face. Annabeth and Silena couldn't stop laughing as they helped her up.

"Sorry," Thalia apologised to the girl, pulling the pinecone of her face and leaves from her hair. The girl was definitely not happy about hey project being ruined, and boy did she give Thalia a mouthful.

The bell rang and Silena and Annabeth left Thalia in the hall get shouted out. They took their seats and snickered at Thalia walked through the door with leaves still sticking out of her hair.

"I've changed my mind. Give me back my homework." Annabeth reluctantly gave it back to her. At the end the lesson when Ms Dodds asked for everyone's homework to be handed in, Annabeth had to explain in front of the whole class what her step-brothers had done. She could have said 'my dog ate my homework' and it would have been more believable.

"Lunch time detention tomorrow, Annabeth." At least that's what she thought she'd said; she was never good at French. Calypso snickered. As the class was leaving through the door, Calypso stuck her foot out in front of Annabeth and tripped her over. Annabeth, being the genius she was, landed in the perfect position; she started to do push-ups. Everyone who was currently laughing at her had stopped. She did three push-ups before standing up and turning to Calypso.

"Nice try Calypso, but embarrassing me is not going to work." She turned around and pushed through the crowd of students and made her way to her next class. She could hear Mrs Dodds yelling at Calypso that she had lunch-time detention tomorrow as well. How fun.

The class soon arrived at the Gym and they all got changed into their shorts and tops for their basketball match. Luke and Percy stood next to Coach Hedge and Coach Mellie, ready to pick their teams.

"Alright captain cupcakes, are you ready to choose your teams?" he continued without waiting for an answer, "Good. You must go girl-boy-girl-boy to make it fair. And everybody, play fair or I'll get my baseball bat out!" Coach hedge addressed everybody this time. We all knew he was joking whenever he said that, but it still scared us; he may be small but he was very tough and could get very violent. Luke chose first.

"Annabeth," he chose me for his team. I rolled my eyes and stood behind him.

"Zoë," Percy chose.

"Chris."

"Grover."

"Rachel."

"Thalia." They both continued until they had their teams ready. On Luke's team were Annabeth, Chris, Rachel, Malcolm, Clarisse, Connor, Piper, Will and Drew. Percy had Thalia, Grover, Zoë, Charlie, Calypso, Leo, Silena, Travis and Katie. To be fair, every quarter the 5 on the bench would swap with the five on the court. The starting five were Luke, Annabeth, Connor, Piper and Chris. For Percy's team it was Percy, Leo, Silena, Calypso and Charlie.

Luke and Percy faced each other for the tap-ball. The others spread around the circle and picked their players; Percy and Luke, Chris and Charlie, Piper and Leo, Silena and Connor, Annabeth and Calypso.

Coach Hedge blew his whistle and they jumped. Luke was just a bit taller than Percy and he won the jump. He tapped it towards Chris who dribbled to the three-quarter line. He passed to Piper in the keyway, but Charlie intercepted the ball and threw it down to Annabeth who was waiting by her ring. She ran forwards and jumped to catch the ball. She turned and dribbled to the free-throw line. Calypso was defending her from the front, right up in her face. Annabeth dribbled around her and shot. It spun around the rim of the basket and off the other side. Calypso got the rebound but Piper had cut across and defended Calypso.

Annabeth picked up Piper's old player, Leo, and stuck on him as the ball travelled back up to their ring. Annabeth stood basket-side of Leo as he received the ball, and as he turned around to take a shot she snatched the ball from his hands and started to dribble to her side of the court. When she got half-way she was running really fast by now, but Calypso came out of no where and stepped on her foot. Annabeth flew across the court and slid on the ground. Calypso pretended it was an accident by apologising (which everyone knew was fake, since when did Calypso apologise to anyone about anything?) as everyone else ran to Annabeth.

Percy was there first. "Holy crap, are you okay?" he asked while helping her sit up. She had hit her head really hard when she fell and she wasn't sure, but she said she was fine anyways. Thalia arrived next, then everyone else. Coach Hedge and Coach Mellie appeared next to her soon after.  
"Cupcake down! Cupcake down!" he shouted while grabbing her arm and pulling her up. She immediately got a dizzy spell so bad it blurred her vision and she fell again. Percy and Silena caught her.  
"Whoa cupcake, we gotta get you to the nurses office. Jackson! You take her. Grace, you fill in for Jackson.  
"Why can't I take her! I'm her best friend!"

"Because you're a cupcake, that's why!"  
"So is Percy!"  
"Percy's more of a muffin. You need to build some muscle, Grace! Now, on the court!"

Percy put Annabeth's arm over his shoulder so she could lean on him. Her head was still spinning as they left the Gym. When they got to the nurses office, her head had started to throb. Percy explained to the nurse what had happened as the nurse fixed her up

"Well Annabeth, I think it's best to send you home. You hit your head pretty hard. Go home and put some ice on your head and lay down for the rest of the day." The nurse rang her dad, but he couldn't pick her up for another 40 minutes, so she would just have to get a ride home at the end of the day. After laying down and reading for a while in the office, she had Thalia and Silena come visit. Annabeth sat up and pat the bed on either side of her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Silena asked as she and Thalia sat beside her.  
"Like I fell over and hit my head of a basketball court," Annabeth answered sarcastically.  
"Ha ha, so funny," Thalia joked, rolling her eyes.

"My head really hurts…pretty sure I actually got hit by a bulldozer. Anyways, what happened after I left?"

"Well, we won and I threw the ball at Calypso's face and told her to leave you alone," Thalia told her. Annabeth laughed.  
"What did Calypso say to you after that?"

"That they would never leave any of us alone until they get what they wanted."  
"Lol no, that's not going to happen," Silena said.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot you have a date tonight. Well I hope you guys have fun and make Rachel jealous. Tell us everything tomorrow, okay?" Annabeth told her.  
"Oh right, I almost forgot to tell you; I'm going to come to your house after school today to hang with you…and so you can help me with my homework," Thalia said. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? " Annabeth said to Silena before they left to drive home.

Silena got into Charlies car and they drove the 7 minutes down the road to Starbucks. Silena's heart pounded in her chest,

She couldn't believe she was actually going out on a date with Charlie! They went inside and took a window booth in the corner. Silena's spirit dropped as soon as she saw Rachel walk through the door.

"Oh hey guys, it's nice to see you here!" Rachel said with an evil glint in her eye.

**OOOhhhHhH, what's gonna happen? hehehehe... R&R everyone! And suggestions on what the fggts (calypso, drew and rachel) could do to try and get the boys would be appreciated, but pm them to me :D**


	4. Chapter 4 (editedkinda)

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, and I haven't for the last three chapters either **

**Hullooooo  
Iz me again  
I'm back  
I hope you enjoy this chapter **** I thought the story was moving really slow, so I decided to speed it up a bit with a bit of clichéd Percabeth. I'm not sure if I'm going to start writing/uploading them right now, but I have another story in my head that I want to write, so I'll probably start that as soon as this story finishes :D R&R!**

Silena just stared. Charlie turned around to look and Rachel as well, and they both jus glared at her. 

"So, what's going on?" Rachel asked as they slid in next to Charlie.

_Is dis bitch serious? _Silena thought. Charlie rolled his eyes.  
"Hi Rachel," he sighed, "What do you want?"

"I just want to hang out with my friends, that all! Clarisse and Chris are coming later, so I figured it would be fun to hang with you guys until they arrive!"

"You know what's also fun? Not you," Silena told her.

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"Because people like me better than you,"

"Where's your boyfriend?" Silena retorted, "Oh wait, you don't have one."

"Yet."

"And who's going to want to be your boyfriend?"

"You'll see," Rachel replied, sliding out of the booth, "I've got a lot of tricks up my sleeve."

The waitress arrived with the drinks they had ordered before Rachel had arrived. She set them on the table, and before Silena could react, Rachel took her caramel macchiato and took a sip.

"Ooh, yum! I love this flavour!"

"That's mine!" Silena made a grab for her cup, but Rachel pulled it out of reach.

"Give it back," Charlie told Rachel. Rachel fluttered her eyes at him. "Okay," she said while passing it back to Silena. As soon as Silena took hold of the mug, Rachel pretended to sneeze and shook her hand that was still holding the warm beverage. Rachel moved her hand just in time, as the caramel and coffee spilt all over Silena's hand and her expensive clothes.

Silena shrieked and stood up quickly, trying to brush off the cream **(if there isn't cream in caramel macchiatos, pretend there is) **and caramel off her shirt and shorts, but it had already started to stain the thin fabric. Silena ran to the bathroom, wetting handfuls of paper towel and dabbing at the coffee stains. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Charlie towering over Rachel with the cup in his hand,making a scene in front of the whole store.

"Leave us alone! Just because nobody likes you, doesn't mean you have sabotage other people's relationships! Maybe if you started to treat people like they're decent human beings, people would actually respect you and want to be around you. And when that day comes, I'll wake up and slap myself for thinking that you could possibly stop being such a bitch!" Then he dumped the rest of the Macchiato over her head. He turned around and grabbed Silena's hand, pulling her out of the shop to his black Hyundai Elantra. Silena smiled, Charlie was so sweet! And he definitely showed Rachel.

Annabeth and Thalia drove the short distance to Annabeth's house. Annabeth liked when Thalia came to her house, because even though Sue didn't push her around anymore, she still screamed a lot. They made their way upstairs and sat down on Annabeth's bed, and Thalia whipped her homework out and gave it to Annabeth. Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "You didn't think I was going to do your homework for you?"

"Um…yeah, right… I knew that," Thalia pulled her hand back a little and started the homework herself. Annabeth felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, informing her that she had received a text. She checked as saw it was Percy.

_So, I guess you're not coming over to work on our assignment?_ Crap! Annabeth had totally forgotten about that! She texted him back, _**I'm sorry! I can still come over though; my head feels a lot better now. I'll be there soon, okay?**_

Annabeth turned to Thalia, "I've got to go, sorry! I'll help you later, okay?"

"Where are you going?" Thalia stood up and shoved her homework back in her back and slinging it over her shoulder.

"To Percy's house, I forgot I was supposed to be meeting him their to work on our assignment." Thalia lifted and dropped her eyebrows a couple of times while smiling at her mischievously. Annabeth rolled her eyes at her. "I don't like him!"

"Mhm, sure," Thalia replied, "Come on, I'll give you a lift." They arrived at Percy's house in around 10 minutes.

"Thanks for the ride, Thals," she said gratefully.

"That's fine, just don't get frisky will you?" Thalia said, raising her eyebrows again. Annabeth narrowed her eyes and glared at her. "Wow, I was just joking!" she told her. She turned around and made her way to the front door. The front garden was nice. It had well-manicured grass with a small but beautiful Weeping Willow in the middle of the garden, and a wooden bench underneath that would be perfect to sit in and read on a sunny day.

She knocked on the door, and a middle-aged woman that Annabeth guessed was Percy's mother. She opened the door and moved aside for Annabeth to enter.

"You must be Annabeth. I'm Sally, Percy's mum," she held out her hand and Annabeth shook it. She entered their house and looked around. It was a nice house, with beautiful artwork hung on the walls. To her left she saw a small bedroom that she guessed belonged to Sally, and to her right she found the living room. It had a 2-seater and matching recliner chairs facing a T.V. The coffee table in the middle had a fruit bowl full of apples, oranges, bananas, nectarines and pears. In the corner of the room was a cluttered desk.

Sally showed her to Percy's room, which was passed the living room and down the hall. She walked passed the kitchen that had raw chicken and marinating sauce left out, then they turned left into another short hallway. Percy's room was the first one on the left. Sally knocked and called Percy's name. Percy opened the door. "Oh, hey Annabeth," he smiled at her and gave her a small hug, which made her blush a little, and she had no idea why. Since when did Annabeth blush over a boy? Never! Nevertheless, she returned the hug while Sally went back to the kitchen.  
"Hey Percy," she greeted.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, seeming worried even though he didn't know her too well.

"Definitely better than before; I can stand without tripping over my feet," she joked. He gave a small laugh before leading her into his bedroom. He sat down on the edge of his bed and gestured next to him. She sat down and studies his room. It was neat, without clothes strewn all over the floor like other teenagers bedrooms. Percy logged into his laptop and they started research. She found herself staring at him multiple times, only to scold herself and get back to work.

After about 45 minutes of research, Percy's door opened and a little boy around the age of seven walked in.

"Percy!" he shouted, running towards him. Percy stood up and the little boy jumped into his arms. "Tyson!" Percy shouted back happily, spinning him around before setting him down again. "How's is going little bro?"

"I missed you!"

"You saw me this morning."

"That was ages ago!"

"That was only 6 hours."

"I still missed you," Tyson said, sitting in his lap. Percy wrapped his arms around the little boy, "I missed you too." Tyson jumped out of his lap and looked at Annabeth.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"That's Annabeth, my friend," Percy answered, smiling at her.

"She's pretty," Tyson said, looking at Annabeth.

"I know," Percy said in a low voice so no one would hear him, but she did. She blushed again, even harder than before.

"Tyson, why don't you go help mum with dinner? I've got work to do, but I'll play with you later, I promise," Percy told him.

"Okay. Bye-bye!" he said, giving them a wave and a cute smile that showed his dimples. He must get them from his older brother.

"That was cute!" Annabeth swooned.

"What was cute?"

"You and your brother! Any other guy would have just shoved them away and told them to leave them alone."

"Yeah well, you've probably noticed that I'm not like the other boys at our school," Percy pointed out. They got back to work, and within another 45 minutes, they had finally finished, but Annabeth didn't leave. They just sat there on the edge of his bed, ranting about how annoying the clingy girls at Goode were and how much they hated the boys who claim to have 'swag'. They found out a lot more about each other, like how Percy used to have a stepfather who smelled like dirty socks all the time, or how Annabeth used to be best friends with Luke in middle school.

"You used to be best friends with _him_?!" He asked incredulously.

"Yep; Luke, Thalia, Grover and I," she insisted, "Then Luke decided he was too good for us and joined the other 'cool kids'. Of course, he tried to get me to join him, but I didn't want to hang out with people like him; snobby, stuck-up idiots who find it fun to pick on other kids."

"But then you came along last year and Grover left because he always befriends the new kids at school to make them feel welcome."

"Dayum…" Percy said, "I'm sorry if I stole Grover from you… he never told me."

"Eh, I don't really care; we're still friends with him so I'm fine. As long as I've got Thalia, I'm happy," Annabeth smiled at the thought of her friend, but it quickly diminished as she remembered what she'd said about her and Percy.

"You okay?" Percy asked, obviously noticing the quick change in mood.

"Yeah I'm fine, Thalia just annoyed me today," she answered.

"What did she do?" he queried. Her cheeks once again turned red, "I'd um…it doesn't matter," she said, obviously embarrassed. "So, what about your past? Where were you before you came to Goode?"

"Just floating around. We kept moving to try and get away from our ex-stepfather. We kicked him out of our house, and he's been trying to find us since. We think we're safe now, he wouldn't have the money to come looking here," Percy explained.

"What about your real dad?" she asked, hoping she hadn't crossed the line."

"I…I don't really want to talk about that right now," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!" Annabeth apologised. Ugh, she knew she shouldn't have asked that! Now she felt bad.

"No no, it's fine, it's just-," at that moment Sally walked in. "You kids having fun?" she asked before turning to Annabeth, "Annabeth, would you like to stay for dinner tonight?" she smiled at her. Of course she would like to stay for dinner! Anything to get away from Sue and her demon childs.

"Sure, I'll stay for dinner," Annabeth smiled back.

"Great, dinner will be ready in 10," she smiled again before leaving the two kids alone.

"Cool! I've never had my mum invite my friends over for dinner before, except Grover. She must like you," he gave her a warm smile. He liked her too; she was really sweet, humorous and treated everyone with mutual respect. Not to mention beautiful, with her startling, grey eyes that could either melt your heart or pierce your soul, and her gorgeous curly blonde locks that ended just below her shoulders, or the way- wait, what? He known her for less than a week and he was already thinking this? I mean, sure she was beautiful, and she had a great personality and- no, stop!

He rolled his eyes and groaned mentally.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked, giving him a weird look. He blushed, realising he must have been staring at her.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," he gave her another smiled, "but I'm hungry, let's go."

**I changed the ending because just thinking of what it was before made me cringe… and I want to move faster, which means Percabeth sooner :D (I'm not going to have it, like, 1 week after they meet, I'll do a '1 month later' thing or something) If you have any Percabeth suggestions on how they should get together or something, pm me **** and reviews are always appreciated, so review, even if you're a guest!**

** kbai**


	5. Iz Birthday Time!

Annabeth lay down on her bed, smiling to herself. She had just come back from dinner with Percy, and she could tell she would love his family. Especially Tyson! He was so cute with his missing front tooth and the way he mispronounced 'please' to sound like 'peas'. She wished she had a younger brother that was adorable like him.

She loved Sally too. She was so sweet so her sons, but she didn't spoil them. Plus she was a great chef; she worked in the local restaurant down the road. She had made spaghetti bolognaise with garlic bread. She also liked the way Percy wasn't embarrassed when his mum **(I'm Australian, so it's mum not mom****)** showed him loved. The conversation of topic was usually about Annabeth, her family and friends and hobbies.

"You should learn a couple of things from Annabeth," Sally had told Percy when Annabeth said she got mostly A's. Percy had just laughed and smiled. "No one could ever be as cool as her," he replied. Annabeth smiled and blushed a little- _again_. What was getting into her?! Her teenage girl hormones were really kicking in…She had caught herself staring at him with his lopsided smile that showed his pearly whites. He looked cute when he smiled. Whoops, there are them hormones again.

Annabeth eventually stopped day-dreaming fell into a sleep with real dreams.

! #$%^&*1 MONTH LATER *&^%$# !

Annabeth moved through the crammed halls, making her way to her locker before the bell rang. She found Thalia and Percy waiting for her, tapping their feet to their iPhone. It was Percy's 16th birthday today** (I'm probably way off his actual birthday but I don't care, not everything is going to be the same. Also, Annabeth is younger than Percy by a couple of months)**, and she had a surprise she and Thalia had planned for him.

"Hey," Annabeth greeted Thalia, giving her a quick hug before turning to Percy. "Happy Birthday!" she gave him a bear hug before she reached into her bag and pulled out a blue box with a blue bow. The box had little green patterns that looked like the sea, with small fished hidden between the waves. Percy's eyes lit up when he saw it. He eagerly opened the box when she handed it to him, and he pulled a large blue cupcake covered in blue icing, and a batch of blue cookies wrapped in glad-wrap.

"Whoa, thanks Annabeth," he gave her a smile before stuffing his face with a cookie.

"Geez, did you make this yourself? They're almost as good as my mums!" he exclaimed, eating another.

"I got Sally to help me make them," Annabeth explained, pinching one of his cookies and nibbling on it.

"Hey!" He tried to steal it back but she moved it out of his reach. At the same time, Thalia stole one too.

"Hey! I thought it was my birthday!" Percy complained, hiding his cookies and cupcake in his bag. Annabeth spotted Calypso g their way towards the. Of course. Luckily, she hadn't had much trouble with them, but that was only because she hadn't spent much time with Percy.

"Hi Percy," Calypso purred at Percy, batting her eyes at Percy while Percy restrained from rolling his.

"So I heard it's your birthday today?"

"Um, yeah..."

"Are you having a party?" Percy looked at Annabeth for help. She just remembered he was having a party at his house tonight, how could she have forgotten? She shrugged at him; if he said yes, she would insist on coming or show up anyways, but if he said no than she would definitely find out and try to cause more trouble.

"Yeah I am," he answered slowly.

"Oh cool, I'll see you there then!" she exclaimed happily before walking away swaying her hips as she walked away as only a slut could. Percy slowly turned to Annabeth before saying, "Kill me now."

"Is she seriously just going to show up without an invite? Aw hell naw, I'd roundhouse kick her like Chuck Norris!" Thalia exclaimed, kicking and punching the air in an impersonation of him.

"Be my guest," Percy laughed as the bell rang. They made their way to their first class of the day, which was Foreign Studies. Apparently no one was getting work done before, so we were now assigned seats. Percy and Annabeth were put next to each other in the middle of the room with Thalia behind them, but Calypso was next to Percy and Rachel next to Annabeth. This was NOT going to be a good lesson.

"Well class, I hope you're happy. You are no longer allowed to choose where you sit, you must always sit in your assigned seats. As further punishment for not getting work done, you will have more homework to do every lesson," Mrs Dodds drawled. Annabeth and Percy shared a glance then sighed. They were both stuck with their least favourite people, but at least they had each other.

The lesson went painfully slow, with Rachel throwing insults at Annabeth and Calypso constantly flirting with Percy, it was hard to concentrate. At least Thalia had their backs -literally- and threw paper balls at their heads whenever they got too annoying. Of course, that just earned Thalia a demonic glare from Calypso or, "I'll shove this up your-" with a couple of choice words from Rachel. When the bell eventually sounded, they all but ran out of the classroom.

Luckily they had Science with Mr Bibby now, which meant they could choose who they wanted to sit next to. Annabeth sat in the middle with Thalia on her left and Percy on her right. "All right everyone," Mr Bibby addressed the class, "Today we're going to be making an electromagnet in groups of 4. I want you to get together now then sit back down." Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and Zoë ended up together.

"Alright, I'm going to hand out the materials you need and you can start. The instructions are on the board. The group that makes the strongest electromagnet gets mo homework for the whole of next week."

It turned out that making an electromagnet was pretty easy. You wrapped thin coated wire around a large nail, leaving 8 inches of wire hanging at both ends. Then you remove about an inch of the plastic coating from the ends of the wire and tape it to the ends of the battery and BAM! You've got yourself your own electromagnet! Of course Percy, being the klutz he is, touched the wire closest to the battery and burned the tip of his finger. It was pretty funny.

"Alright, I'm coming around to test each of your electromagnets," Mr Bibby announced. He came around to our table third. Our electromagnet sucked, it only managed to attract five paperclips to the magnetic part of the nail. After every group had been tested, Grover, Charlie, Silena and Katie won. Their magnet had attracted 12 paperclips.

Science was the worst subject, because they always got mountains of homework that Mr Bibby didn't even bother reading. For this simple experiment, of course they had to do 3 pages full of what they did, what they used and what they could have done to make it better. Even with Annabeth's amazing vocabulary, she found it hard to stretch what would take 1 page to 3 pages.

The next class was History with Chiron. It was pretty simple; they just had a test on what they'd learnt about Ancient Greece for the last couple of weeks. Annabeth knew all of the questions even though she got stuck on a, but Percy had answered the 5 pages within 20 minutes.

Break was boring as usual. Charlie and Silena sat at the wooden picnic tables in a corner together flirting and holding hands, Grover and Percy were leaning against a wall, probably walking about whatever dudes talk about. Thalia and Annabeth were underneath their tree, watching what everyone was doing; Silena and Charlie had started kissing again, Calypso, Rachel and Drew were hanging out with some older kids to try and seem cool, and Percy and Grover were making their way over to Chris and Luke who were once again picking on some freshman.

"They're so nice," Annabeth pointed out, watching as Luke threatened to punch Grover. "And brave too. No one else would stand up to them."

"Soooo," Thalia said, noticing Annabeth eyeing Percy, "When are you going to make your move"

"Excuse me?"

"I think you should do it at the party tonight, right in front of Calypso."

"What are you talking about?"

"Percy! It's obvious you like him!" Annabeth flushed a deep red.

"I do not!" Thalia raised her eyebrows. "Your face gives it away."

"I don't like him though!"

"You do!" Annabeth sighed it defeat.

"Aha! So you admit it!" Thalia cheered at her victory.

"I didn't even say anything!"

"Yeah, but you're Annabeth. You never give up that easily unless you know you're wrong. You're my best friend; I can read you like a book." Annabeth smiled, "You can read?" she jokes, faking surprise.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Thalia smiled, "Now back on topic. Are you going to ask him out?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Ugh. You sound like we did in middle school."

"But are you?" before Annabeth could answer, they looked up to see Percy standing next to the. "Are you what?" he asked Annabeth.

"Um, nothing," she answered too quickly.

"Ohhhkayyyy…" Percy gave her a weird look before continuing, "I was wondering if you two could help me set up for my party after school?"

"Sure," Thalia answered, winking at Annabeth, "We'd love to help." She was obviously forgetting the fact that Annabeth had a bunch of homework to do after school. I guess she'd have to do that in Study Hall then.  
"Yeah, okay," Annabeth smiled at Percy and Percy smiled back. They didn't realise how long they'd been staring until Thalia cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Sooo," Thalia tried to start the conversation again, "Percy. How does it feel to be 16?"

"Like a 16 year old."

"Oh wow, really? I wouldn't have guessed!" Thalia replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I suddenly felt 16 when I turned 16. How cool is that?!"

"Yeah, that's how I felt when I turned 16! Whoa!"

"That's not funny," Annabeth interjected.

"You just don't have a sense of humour," Percy joked. Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him, "either do you."

"Pfft, what's the funniest joke you've got?"

"You first. Thalia can judge which one's funnier."

"What did the fish say when he hit a concrete wall? Dam," Thalia didn't laugh, but she smiled.

"Why did the monkey put a piece of steak on his head? He though he was a griller." Thalia smiled again before she spoke up, "nice try guys, but those were horrible puns. You suck at telling jokes." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "What's the best joke you've got?"

"I've got 3 heads, 5 legs, 7 arms and 29 fingers. What am I?" Annabeth and Percy looked at each other curiously before Percy asked what the answer was. "A liar," Thalia said with a grin. Annabeth and Percy gave a small laugh.

"That was still a bad joke," Annabeth told her.

"Better than yours; I actually got you guys to laugh." Before they could say anything else, the bell rang and they all rang to their next class.

They arrived 2 minutes before the teacher did. They took their consecutive seats and waited for class to begin. They had boring English with Mr Conti, one of the simplest and boring classes. Today, they had to write a short story about an interesting event in their childhood. Annabeth chose when she ran away for a day when she was 7 and Thalia and Luke found her sleeping in a cardboard box. Percy chose when Tyson was born, and Thalia chose when her late dog Cerberus had given birth to twins. Grover chose about the time his parents bought him a goat for a pet.

Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and Grover had to work extra hard during Study Hall. Not only did they have a short essay on the French Revolution in French, but they had the 3 page Science homework and had to write another story on an interesting event in their friends childhood for English. They decided to do the English homework first, because all they needed to do was copy the sae story from the person next to them, changing a few words to make it sound different. They all wrote the same thing for the French homework, but they didn't get the Science done. Guess they'd have more work to do on the weekend.

After a long 40 minutes of lunch talking about what they needed for the party, they had another basketball lesson for Gym. Annabeth sat out and helped Hedge ref to avoid any more injuries. Thalia managed to trip Drew and Calypso over, and Silena 'accidentally' pushed Rachel over and made her land on the basketball hard, resulting in her vomiting over the court. It smelt disgusting, but at least they got to have longer showers when the lesson was cut short. 

Algebra was boring as usual, and it seemed to go on forever! Everyone was excited for Percy's party because it was _Percy's_ party, and most of the year was invited, as well as some of the popular year 11's Percy was friends with.

40 minutes and piles of useless information on algebra later, the lesson finally ended. They had had 5 hours until the party started, but they wanted to get the set-up done as quickly as possible. Annabeth and Thalia took Thalia's car, and Percy and Grover took Grover car. They drove to Thalia's house to drop of her blue Mazda Sedan before they piled into Grover's car and headed to Percy's house.

"Well," Percy started, turning around to the backseat to face the girls, "WHO'S READY TO PARTAY!"

"I would be," Annabeth stated, "but Calypso's coming."

"Oh." Percy said, his face dropping. After 3 hours of driving to Wal-mart and back to Percy's, they had set up his backyard to look perfect for a 16th party. They had done everything that needed to be done, except for one pressing matter. How do they stop Calypso from coming? And if we can't stop her, what will she try to do to Percy? Would she spike his drink and try to seduce him? As Annabeth sank down onto his couch, she thought about all the possibilities. It was going to be a hard night.

**Next chapter will be the party, so leave suggestions on what you think should happen! R&R my goslings :3 I love you no homo 3**


End file.
